Forever Tied
by LivingRain
Summary: If only we had met in some other time…I could hold on to you forever. In the past, Sasuke and Sakura never could be together. Now, in the future, a new world gives hope for their reincarnations. Do soulmates really exist? SasuSaku and light NaruHina


Important Note: **_This story is modern day, there are no ninjas, and it has reincarnations with same names because we're lazy and it's less confusing!!!_**

Main Pairing: SasuSaku

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the characters.

Summary:

_If only we had met in some other time…I could hold on to you forever._ Life is peaceful, ninjas don't exist in this world. In the past, Sasuke and Sakura never could be together. Now, in the future, a new world gives hope for their reincarnations. Do really soul mates exist? SasuSaku

Author Notes:

Okay, this is a fic written by me (LivingRain) and my friend (Code name: TravelingWind). I usually write Sakura's POV and half of the fan fiction is my writing. The other half (with Sasuke) is written by my friend. Some may say this is a roleplay, but there is so much detail (or I'm making that way) so it can be a fic. I do all the editting so I consider this my fic. Mwuhahahaha and Yay.

**NOTE!!! **This plot is being made up on the spot and some idea may seem random but will make sense later. I don't always know what's going on in my friend's head sometimes so bear with me.

This is made for one reason, for pure _entertainment_!!! So… have fun reading!

TravelingWind: Woot!

LivingRain: Is that all you have to say?

TravelingWind: ….-singing to self-

LivingRain: O.o Is he singing? –shakes head- Whatever, start the fic!!!

**Chapter 1: The Loss Of Locks**

One day she closed her eyes, the kunai deep within her chest. A tear trailed down her cheek as she could feel the approaching coolness. She couldn't look at his eyes. They were even colder than before, flaring with red hatred.

"Why… Sasuke?" But her eyes did open as she clutched on to her chest, some life still holding her. Then she saw it. His eyes were blazing but that wasn't all. There was a glint of something else, not hatred, not pity, not even compassion. She could see it in his eyes.

_If only we had met in some other time… I could hold on to you forever._

* * *

"Ah… it looks horrible."

"Well, that's what you get for playing hairdresser."

"I didn't do it! Elise just attacked me with scissors!"

"On your first day too… poor Sakura-chan. Think of it as… a new look!"

"Mom… you're no helping."

"It's okay sweetie. It's a good look for you."

"Yeah sure…"

"Have fun at school!"

The door slammed and the stubborn girl strode out of her house covering her 'new look' with a dark green beanie. It was the first day of school once again and Sakura was not excited in the slightest. Yesterday, before this little incident, she had been all giddy and in an overall happy mood just at the thought of seeing everyone once again. This was also mostly because of her latest accomplishment.

Finally, after years of trying, her hair had reached a length of two feet! (Yes, she had measured.) It took her so long to finally meet her goal that she deserved a day of excitement. A day was all she got however.

Sadly, she tucked her beanie down causing her short hairs to fall even more closely in front of her eyes. All of her beautiful pink locks… gone. It all started because her little sister decided to play hairdresser with her new pair of scissors while Sakura was sleeping. When she woke up, her beautiful dream was shattered.

As she walked on she still remembered her image in the mirror, it was like a lawn mower had run over her hair. Quickly, after screaming, she had grabbed her own scissors trying to fix what the overly enthusiastic four-year-old had done. Her mom helped with the finishing touches to make it _decent_. But still…

In her mind, she had had the perfect vision. Finally, she would walk though the high school halls getting glances from every passer by. The girls in envy, the boys in wonder. But they didn't matter. She'd walk down the halls and turn to pass **his** spot, the place **he** always was and finally get one glance… one instant where she would finally be noticed properly. Not for when she was getting angry or making a fool out of herself… but as a beautiful lady…

That vision was an impossible fantasy now. All she wanted was for the day to end before it had even begun. Well, in the back of her mind, she had probably always known the impossibility of her vision. It was unrealistic, for one, and, overall, just plain silly.

Why would this year be any different from the others? Sasuke Uchiha would never truly notice her. He was always such the bad boy, the lone wolf among any group. In all the years she'd known him, they barely exchanged any words. Not to say that she never tried to talk to him, he just never cared nor noticed her.

All the girls she knew either liked or used to like him. He was, in short, the ultimate high school heartthrob. Sakura couldn't help but fall for him too. She scolded herself a lot about it, since she didn't even know him too well. Shouldn't she at least know what he likes to do before getting a crush on him? She didn't even know if he liked going to the movies! How sad was that?!

Other boys liked Sakura, like this one boy… Naruto. But she never was into the "class clown" type. Also, she didn't know him too well either, another mark against him. Her impression of his was an overall annoyance. He drew so much attention to himself. That bothered her. Although she was a naturally friendly person, too much attention drawn to herself was never a good thing-

"Sakura-chan!" _Ah! I've been spotted! It must be Hinata-_

"Wait for us, Forehead!" _Oh boy…_

She inwardly groaned. She wasn't in the mood for her friend Ino's names. Also, she especially didn't want Ino to see her new haircut. Ino was another of those girls in the category "liking Sasuke", meaning she would not hesitate to tease any "competition". Despite her inward ranting, she slowed down for Ino and Hinata too catch up.

The blond-haired girl appeared on Sakura's right while the timid black-haired girl appeared on her left. "Good morning, Sakura-chan." Hinata's shy voice was especially quiet today. It must be a side-effect of it being the first day of the school year.

Before Sakura could answer, the blond-haired girl but in already seeing opportunity to scoff at Sakura. "What's with the hat, Sakura? It doesn't match your outfit at all… Don't you have any fashion sense?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm not up to your standards." Sakura scowled at bit at her friend. Ino's long hair flowed in the wind mocking Sakura. Both Ino and Sakura had been competing with their hair length ever since they both heard the rumor that men couldn't resist a girl with long hair. Somehow, it had been an outgoing battle between the two, that Ino had now one, even if she was being too stupid for the moment to notice.

But her stupidity wore off in a second. Her eyes widen as she noticed something different about her friend. A major portion of her was missing. Ino gasped.

The look on her face was priceless when she realized the difference. "Yeah… I know it's shocking… but it's not that big of a deal Ino…" Sakura lifted her beanie up off her head, revealing her evenly cut short hair. Hinata gasped as well to the change. It wasn't too bad looking after a little sprucing up, but the shortness was quite the shocker.

Ino smirked. "I guess Sasuke's all mine this semester. How does that feel forehead? Giving up on him so early in the year?" They all continued walking together, the tension apparent.

"Ino-san… you shouldn't-" Hinata's voice was cut off with Sakura's determined one.

"What's the point in fighting a losing battle, Pig?" Sakura slide the beanie on again, still feeling a bit of shame over her hair loss. "Perhaps, you're the one who's too dumb to admit you can't win this 'fight'."

Ino's eyebrow twitched in anger. "Why you-"

"It's not that big a deal. A little haircut…" Sakura opened her eyes to look over at Ino. "…won't change the way Sasuke feels." In reality, all this was coming off the top of her head. She hadn't even known what she'd said until she said it. But as they walked in silence the rest of the way to their high school, she realized just how true that was. But even so… her self-consciousness about her hair had not subsided. She wasn't completely used to showing off her new haircut to people and so she decided to wear the beanie all day. As long as she could persuade the teachers-

Just as they were turning **his** corner, something Sakura didn't even realize until she heard Ino's voice and was brought out of her thoughts. "Oh! Sakura-chan! What _is _up with that hat?" Sakura stopped along with Ino, starring completely bewildered. _What is she…?_

_No way!_ The expression on Ino's face was composed as her eyes burned with anger. Apparently, Sakura's statements early had hit a deep nerve. Before Sakura could stop her, her hand reached out and pulled off her beanie. Hinata cried out trying to stop her but it was too late.

Her new haircut had been revealed and to make matters worse… right in front of… Sakura's face turned in horror… **him!!!**

"…_think of it as… a new look!"_

It wasn't so bad, right? The haircut didn't look too bad, even if it was a home-done job. Why should this hurt so bad? Why did she have to blush so badly? A few voices came into her mind. But most were drowned out, as she couldn't really fathom what had just happened.

"_Ah! Sakura-chan!"_

"_Ooo, that's a good look for you Sakura."_

"_Were you attacked by scissors on the way to school?"_

"_Oh, that's new…"_

"_Good morning Sakura! New hair cut? Is it supposed to stick out like that?"_

How many voices were there? More than ever she wanted them to all just leave her alone. Through her embarrassment, she saw Ino, smirking a satisfied smile at her pain. In a rage, she ran on to Ino, and grabbed back her beanie. Sliding it back on her head she muttered, "I hate you." Before turning around and running away from the spot.

"_Ah! Where's she going?"_

"_Probably off to kill her hairdresser."_

"_Ino… how could you be so mean to Sakura-chan?"_

"_Ah, I thought it was a cute look."_

"_Sakura?"_

A first day of school and a new full year… is this how every day would begin? The first bell had run long ago and Sakura was not making any move to return to that school. It was so childish. Yes, she had a strange haircut. But did she really need to hide it from the entire world?

She sat beneath the shade of an oak tree quietly hugging her knees letting the silent tears fall down. She could have hid in the bathroom, but the security guards check there so many times to see who is ditching classes. Basically, she had just run off campus a little ways.

Though she couldn't stay there all day, she was trying to think of how to act when returning to school. Something told her she could beat up anyone else who made fun of her new look, or, she could sulk back and let them talk. Both ways would work… she supposed… still…

Her hair briefly went up to touch her missing locks. This haircut wasn't so bad. It was just… different. She would just have to learn to accept the fact that her hair was short.

An image of Sasuke ran through her mind.

Would long hair really change a man? Going over the past years she tried to remember all she knew about him. And finally there was only one conclusion she came to. Long hair or short… I cannot change that man.

This answer brought about more silent tears.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ri-_ A hand slapped down onto the alarm clock. _I hate that thing._ Sasuke thought to himself. He then climbed out of bed and walked over to his bathroom. He flicked the light switch up and flinched as the light fell over him. Slowly opening his eyes he peered into a mirror. Staring back at Sasuke was a handsome teenager. His semi long dark blue hair trailed over his left eye. The back of his hair often times spiked up by itself. Staring at himself he pondered at why he let his hair turn out the way it did. Looks? To fit in? No, no, no!

Sasuke closed his eyes and whispered, "Freedom." He then turned slowly and left the room.

_I wonder if I will see her today... where's my jacket?_ Rummaging through the war-zone that he called his room, Sasuke searched for his long black jacket. "Ah ha." Reaching down he grabbed his coat. In the corner of his eye he saw a slip of paper fall out of the jacket's pocket.

_Whatever..._

Assuming that it was just a note from a friend he left. The door slammed behind him as he left for school.

The force of the door slamming made his dresser shutter. A lamp rolled over and fell off his dresser and shattered on the floor. Sparks flew everywhere and soon ignited on the carpet floor. Within minutes the floor ignited into an inferno engulfing everything in his room.

Including the picture of his mother that had fallen out of his pocket...

* * *

_I thought I wasn't going to come here anymore._

Sasuke sighed and entered the school building. "Alright I can do this, lets just avoid everyone and-" Almost immediately Sasuke heard voices of the students surround him.

"Look at that guy! Does he have a girlfriend?"  
"Hey you!"  
"He's hot!"

_Damn it!_ Blood started pouring down his mouth as he bit down on his lip. _Why wont they bug someone else? __  
_  
"Huh!?" Looking up Sasuke saw that a huge crowed of people were walking his way.  
Their voices came piling onto him ceaselessly.

Well you must understand. Sasuke Uchiha was the 'Heart throb' of the school. Girl's wanted to be with him and guy's wanted to be him. It seems as if everyone knew about him. Sasuke never wanted his days to go like this. He tried everyway to get everyone away from him. He had even stopped combing his hair! Sadly however, all that did was make him even more attractive.

"Hey you, you going my way?"

_Typical_. Sasuke thought to himself. Do half these people even know him?  
Sasuke was never really interested in anyone at the school. Well, there were two people he cared about. One was his best friend Naruto, a rather... **_different_ **kind of person. But he cared for Sasuke, which made them such good friends.

He always kept to himself, so not that many people knew anything about him. Sadly, that too only added to his 'coolness' among the other students.

"What do your parents do for a living?" He once heard.

"My parents... um... sell homes." A lie. Sasuke's parents aren't here anymore. They died tragically some years back. He lives alone now. Hard to believe… a teenager living by himself…

Naruto, though, helps Sasuke get by. For you see, Naruto and Sasuke are close. So close in fact that Naruto's parents love Sasuke as much as they love their own son. They tried to convince him to live with them, but they soon found out that there was no way that Sasuke would give up his house. Who he was… allhe is… is in that house. So, with the help of Naruto's parents, Sasuke is able to pay for the rent and his own food.

A hand came and brushed over Sasuke's nicely toned chest. "Mm… I wouldn't mind you at all!"

Enough was enough.

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke yelled. Closing his eyes Sasuke darted forward. Dodging the passing students with incredible agility.

How did he move so fast?

A right turn. Sasuke opened his eyes and realized where he was. _My locker is coming up. Maybe I can rest there. _

He started to run even faster when suddenly. **Crash!** Sasuke had run right into someone. "Hey watch where you're going you idiot!" Sasuke didn't even have to look up to know who it was. Opening his eyes Sasuke said, "How have you been Naruto?"

A tall looking boy stared down at Sasuke. His blond spiked hair shined in the light. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Naruto extended his arm forward to help Sasuke up but Sasuke gently nudged it aside. "Lets go. We're gonna be late for class."

Sasuke and Naruto walked through the hallway. Sasuke walked looking down with his arms at his side. Naruto walked with a beaming smile and his arms resting on the back of his head.

They were so different. Why would these two be friends? Naruto is loud and annoying, while Sasuke is quiet and mellow. Well it seems with Sasuke that only amazing things happen with him, because only someone as amazing as himself could befriend Naruto. Naruto didn't have many friends besides Sasuke and a few of the other guys in the group. At least he had a few friends though. Sasuke only had the closest few and tons of fan girls drooling at his every movement.

Actually, Sasuke didn't think of himself as amazing. He was only kidding. As far as he could see, he was just another average boy at this school who happened to have messy hair. Nothing amazing about that.

Lost within his thoughts, Sasuke had completely forgot that Naruto was with him. Naruto was talking about cheese or something. Every now and again Sasuke would hear "Believe it!"

That made him laugh every time he heard it.

Then, it was as if **reality** had **_shattered_**. Somewhere within the hundreds of voices he heard _her_ voice. The one voice that, aside from Naruto he cared about.

_It's her!_

"I'm off." Sasuke yelled as he suddenly took off running.

"Hey where ya goin'!" was the last thing he heard of Naruto before he turned the corner that would lead him back to his locker. Sliding across the school floor in order to slow down, Sasuke saw her. It was as if time itself slowed down. One second he is running so fast everything is a blur. The next all he can see was **her**.

_She got a haircut?_ He smiled _How cute._

_Now or never man come on! Walk over, smile, and say hi. Come on. She's right there. Move it!_

Sasuke took a deep breath. Then he realized something before he could even smile. _Oh no! Where's she going?_ Sakura had run out of the school. _Was she crying? Why would she? _Shoving past the students, trying to get to her, he overheard what some were saying.

_"Ah! Where's she going?" __  
__"__Probably off to kill her hairdresser."_

_What's wrong with her hair!?_ He thought. His unconsciously muttered, "Sakura?"

She was gone… the only thing that could make Sasuke smile. _Is she running from me? _

…_why does happiness seem to elude me?_

The hair fell slightly in front of his eyes in shame. Sasuke hadn't really smiled since his parents passed. Every now and again Naruto would make him laugh, but was that really smiling? Was it a true smile? _Am I lying to myself?_

"I should go find her." Sasuke took a step. Then another. He was beginning to run again.

_I'm coming Sakura. __  
_

He stopped. Pain suddenly racked Sasuke's body. Sweat stared to pour onto his brow. Pure panic found him, a sensation that wrapped his entire body in fear. Sasuke didn't know what was going on. He was looking everywhere for the cause of the pain, until he heard the pounding of boots behind him.

All was quiet. He was frozen by his own fear and the sound of heavy boots. Others were around him, but as their mouths moved, he could hear their words. The voices seemed far away. _What's happening?_

_Thud, thud, thud!_

"Hello there… Sasuke…" A deep familiar voice… one he despised… He knew this voice. He knew it all to well.

Sasuke turned he head to see the older Uchiha. "Hello…_brother_..."

* * *

LivingRain: Le gasp!!!

End of Chapter 1! Yay-ness! We worked really hard on this. And we're really excited about this story. Right, Wind?

TravelingWind: …

LivingRain: You do like this story… right?

TravelingWind: Yeah, I love it… YOUR SOUL IS MINE!!

LivingRain: O.o Okay… yeah… Have fun with that.

Please review; we'd like to know if we should continue torturing people.

TravelingWind: Yay torture!

But anyways… Chapter two should be up soon. Wee!!! Dun dun dun!!!! See you soon! **REVIEW!!!**


End file.
